Senshi Time
by Usabi-Hino
Summary: A Rei and Usagi fanfic. Rei only finds herself to be hanging out with Usagi, only to find her loved ones at gruesome death. What will the Senshi do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Chp1. A lovely Senshi meeting 

By the way, this is the first fanfiction I've ever done so, all suggestions would be welcome!  
And I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Chp1. A Lovely Senshi Meeting

* * *

"Where's Rei?", Usagi said. Rei was usually the first to come when it came to senshi meetings. "Who cares?", Makaoto said,"She's a Shrine maid! I mean, of course she's gonna be late!" Before She could say anything else, Ami had Politely cut her off. "Maka, you should at least give Usagi a chance to speak.." "sorry.." Then,the room went silent. Usagi's Head was working fast,faster than anyone had ever seen. Rei..Late? Hmm…

Usagi's thought process was soon cut off by a Loud knocking at her door. "Coming!" Usagi bolted to the door, wondering who could be out there at such a time. Usagi slowly opened the door, only to be surprised a moment later. "Hey Usagi-", Rei was cut off, nearly being choked to death from the odangos' deathtreatening hug. "U-usagi..you're k-kinda killing me-me..", the Miko barely managed to say. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry!", Usagi said as she freed Miko. Rei started to desperately gasp for air now, "Can come inside n-now?I've been freezing like no one's business out here!" "Yeah Usagi", Minako chimed in "You're just gonna let Rei freeze to death?" "Shut up Mina", Usagi bosted. "Hey instead of arguing, How about you guys just let me inside already?!" "Gomen Rei..", Minako and Usagi said. "Hmph! Serves you two right.", Rei said as the three walked into Usagi's home.

"Finally,you're here,'' said an impatient Makaoto, "In one pice too." "Well", Ami started," Let's Talk about the reason why we're all here in the first place."

"So",Ami started. Usagi knew that this would be (somewhat) important and Usagi being Usagi, she let out a very noticeable sigh that caused Rei to sweatdrop. "I don't know if you guys have been paying attention or not, But Tokyo hasn't been in any trouble lately. And if my calculations are right, I'm pretty sure something fishy is going on.", Ami said. "I agree,'' Rei said,''If anything, we should prepare ourselves if something happens to Tokyo." "But isn't that a _good thing_?",Usagi said.

"_**What?", All the senshi said.**_

"Usagi, were you even _listening_ to the conversation at all?!", Rei said as she wacked the dumpling headed girl. "Ow Rei!",Usagi yelped,"You're so mean!, I was just trying implying th-that- '', Rei was clenching her hand, getting ready for another punch. "_Iwasimplyingthatinsteadoftrainingforsomethingthatwon'thappen,we all could hangout and get to know each other better! Please don't hit me Rei!" _Rei stopped clenching her fist, trying to understand what she had just said. "You mean you wanna have a sleepover?", Makaoto said "Hai!"and It all started to make sense now. "Usagi..", Rei started, "..Are you trying to brainwash us in a sense?" Usagi sweatdropped. "Uh… No?" Now everyone started giving Usagi _the look._ "Umm..uh.."

_**USAGI'S POV**_

I need to do something.. No Say something..ASAP! "See now what i meant was, if we can have a discussion about all this at my house, it would be easier to Communicate instead of talking about it over the Phone,'' I said in a shaky tone. I almost wanted to jerk back _**all my words**__._

_**N\A POV**_

Everyone seemed to be thinking about Usagi's response and what their response should sound like. Ami was the first one to speak from all the silence. "Y'know Usagi, that's the first time I've heard a reasonable adult thing come from you." Rei was about to burst into a fist of laughter while Usagi mentality threatened to kill Rei at any moment from now. "Seems like a fine deal to me!" Makoto said, "Same goes here." Said Minako.

"Well it's official! We'll all meet up here tomorrow to discuss further more about the situation.", Ami said. "O.K!",Everyone replied. Ami,Makaoto and Minako started to get up and leave,

_Except Rei._

"Rei you're not leaving?", Ami said. "No. I can't leave." "And why is that?",Usagi nugged in. "Yuuchiro said that he would be handling the shrine without me, and said that I should enjoy staying over with Usagi.", She said looking away from Usagi, her head slightly down blushing a light pinkish color, "I-if that's fine with you of course." "Yeah," she started,"It's fine with me.", She said smiling brightly. "I see. I'll be heading out now, I hope that you two have fun together!", Ami said as she walked out, shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2. Friendly Feelings

So I finally got this chapter out after many time of staring at a blank screen (lol) Like I said before, all suggestions would be welcome!

And I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Chp2. Friendly Feelings

* * *

"Soooo… What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Wanna Play Shiritori?"

"Sure!"

Rei got up and walked way to get a piece of paper. _I wonder how Rei feels about me.. _Usagi thought. Usagi always had feelings for her, Infact, she felt this towards the miko ever since she laid eyes on her. Usagi questioned her feelings for Rei more than once, trying to figure out if it was love or just a friendly feeling. And more than once, she always thought that they were friendly. She never over thought them, since destiny Decided that she'd be with Mamoru since he was Prince Endymion. "Usagi..", Rei started,"Do you even have a Shiritori paper?", she said, breaking her thought process.

"Yeah I should have some."'_or so i at least I think so', _Usagi meantlly remind herself from the last time she played shiritori. "Then come help me find it _love_", Rei said.

The two girls started to walk down the stairs when Rei decided to break the silcince. "So Usagi, I heard that a certain someone got a 30 on their math test", The senshi of fire said, with an oncoming smirk on her face. "Who told you that?", Usagi said, trying to be confident( somewhat) when Rei responded,

"A little birdie told me."

"Rei, why are you so mean to me?",Usagi pouted in defeat, which had actually gotten Rei to think for a bit ,_why was she so mean to Usagi? Was it because she was a sailor senshi? Avatar of Mars? Or was something else.. 'Like a desire?', Rei thought to herself_

"Earth to Rei..", Usagi said, Bringing the Miko back to reality.

"Are you ok? You've been on that same step for some time now." Rei walked down steps, following the Odangoed klutz. _'I've never really seen Rei so deep in thought before..' Usagi meantally said to herself. It was pretty rare to see Rei think like this. The only time when Rei really thinks like this is when the outers are around. 'It's..well… Kinda scary..'_ Once the two girls reached the basement, they heard a loud crash? Or was it a gunshot? Whatever it was it caused Usagi to temporarily cling onto Rei for the time being.

But Usagi should've been more **careful** with her hands and where they were going.

"U-Usagi!" Rei bolted, "W-What are y-you doing?" Some say that it's highly impossible for a mere human to blush so much, But the Miko had seemed to be going above and beyond human exceptions and Usagi being Usagi,

"What?..Oh! aah...uhmm.."

Both girls now seemed to be blushing.

"Rei, in the name of the Moon, I am _Terribly _Sorry!", Usagi pleaded.

"It's ok-" Rei had been cut off from the same loud, ear-splitting and unwanted noise. "I think that noise is coming from a Youma that's Most likely near the Hikawa Jinja.", Rei stated as she grabbed her Henshin stick. "Do you think that we should notify the others?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "if it were to come to that, then yes. But since we are relatively close to the shrine, then I guess not..?"

"Whatever suits you princess."

Mars Power, Make-up!

Moon Prism power, Make-up!

Two excessively bright lights flashed upon the girls, and at the end of lights, There they were, Mars and Moon standing. Moon opened the window and jumped out and headed straight for the Hikawa Jinja, Mars behind her.

* * *

There she was, Mizuno Ami sleeping soundly in her bed. Or so she was.

**CRASH**

"Gah!", Ami shot up from her bed in Shock not only from the noise, but how loud and disturbing it was. "What _was_ that?" Ami got closer to her window to raise her blinds when the disturbing sound could be heard again yet this time Ami was prepared and covered her ears, anticipating the loud sound.

"It must be a youma attacking! But why would it be attacking so late at night?" Ami questioned herself, only to come to the conclusion that it could answered later. Right now her friends were probably in some sort of trouble and needed her at the most. Ami got out of the bed to grab her Henshin stick and her communicator. At first she was going to use it to alert her friends, but dismissed the thought as soon as a certain brunette girl came to mind or better known as, Makoto. Ami couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why she didn't want to wake her friend, but I guess she would eventually have more time to ponder on that. Now was not the time.

Mercury power, Make-up!

* * *

"Take that youma...", Said Makoto obviously talking in her sleep. It seems that she's having a bad dream. "No..o..one touches my Ammi..." I take it back.

**BOOM**

"Mercu-Ack!",Said Makoto falling out of her bed, head first. "What the Hell was that?" Makoto looked out side to see if there had been any damage on Tokyo itself but there was No harm. She honestly told her self that was probably going crazy since it was 10 PM but the sound struck again, this time hitting her back against the apartment floor, letting out a small yelp as her back collided with it. She started to curse heavily as she got up from the floor and when she did get up, immediately grabbed her Henshin stick, worrying that her teammates could be in some unavoidable trouble. Especially _Her Ami._

Jupiter Power, Make-up!

* * *

Last but not least, There was the Senshi of love, Aino Minako or better know as Sailor V worldwide. "Rei...just tell her how you f..feel...", Minako said without a doubt in her voice yet still asleep.

**CLASH**

"Kami!", Minako flung her head, putting her attention in the direction of the loud noise coming from out side."What in the name of the moon..happened? it wasn't like there was any physical damage done.." Minako said. Minako wasn't like Rei, who could define certain instincts, But when i came to love, she knew almost everything there was to know. And speaking of Rei, that girl holds a lot of bottled emotions that she dares not to show. Especially when it came to love or should I say _Usagi?_ Anyway, There was definitely something up if there was gonna be this much noise if she was just going to sleep. "I need my Beauty Sleep soo" Minako picked up her Henshin stick and..

Moon Power, Transform!

* * *

Chp2. Friendly Feelings/End


End file.
